Kaito, ConanShinichi and Kidra the three silver bullets
by killuanatsume
Summary: After a dramatic heist Kaito have to live with the consequence someone who she never would have dream live with her now and it's making her live more complicated but with this person, Conan and some allies it will be the take down of the organization femele/Kaito give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

Hi how are you. Me I'm fine. Before I begin with the chapter I have some things that I would like to clarify. First, for those who read my other fanfiction of Detective Conan 'It's all started with baby-sitting' yes I will continue it. It just that I had an idea and it would not fit well in the other one. You will understand while reading. Secondly, I like the idea of o female/Kaito so I will use it for the story. I will make a fanfic with a normal Kaito one day. Thirdly, the character 'Kidra' is an oc but at the same time not. You will understand later. Lastly, the story will take place two weeks after the episode 628, when Kid hints that the Phantom Lady is his mother. Now it's time for the summary and the trailer. But before that the disclaimed: all is to Gosho Aoyama, except 'Kidra'.

Kaito life was perfectly normal. Well, as normal as it can be when you are Kid, but a heist completely changed it. Now she has to deal with the consequences: a new student, a new sister and a new friend. However, this is not that simple. With Tantei-kun and others trying to find things about her and that 'Kidra' things get complicated. For Conan, things are difficult to lying to Ran is getting much more complicated. However, having some help can always be useful and Kaito and Conan will figure it out. As for Vermouth, well her dream will became true, after all three **Silver Bullets **are certainly better than one.

**Trailer**

A normal day at Ekoda high

"Kuroba Kaito, listen to what I am saying!"

"Yes, sensei!" She said a big smile on her face.

With the same accusations.

"I know you are Kid, Kuroba. Stop pretending you are not!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am a girl!" She said with exasperations!"

"She can't be Kid, Kid is a jerk!" Her best friend Aoko said.

A heist note.

"Listen up guys Kid send a note!" A girl said with excitement.

A warning.

"Be careful, Kuroba-san, I have a bad felling about this!" A girl said worried.

"Thanks, Akako-san, but I am not Kid!" Kaito said with a soft smile.

"Whatever you say, Kaito! Just be careful, okay!" She said.

Who would have thought that a normal heist…

"Kid this time I will see your face!" He said with a smirk.

"You can always dream, Tantei-kun!" Kid said dodging the soccer ball.

Would lead to this!

"Tantei-kun, look out!" Kid said while pushing him out the way.

"Kid, hold on!" Conan said as he held the bleeding thief.

But it was only the beginning!

"Where the hell I am!" Kaito said panicking.

"You are in a hospital! You were shot in the stomach!" A nurse said.

"Oh, well thank for helping!" She said with gratitude.

"I won't tell anything about your alter-ego, but there is a problem!" She said looking at something next to Kaito.

"What problem?!" She said curious.

"Something happened while you were unconscious, look next to you!" She said trying to believe it.

"OH MY GOD, DON'T TELL ME THIS GIRL IS…?!" Kaito said completely bewailed.

"Yes, as much unbelievable this is it's really HER!" She said.

A new friendship is formed.

"I think we should officially meet, Kaito!" She said with a smile.

"You are right, I am Kuroba Kaito, and you are?!" Kaito Said with a grin.

"Me? I don't have a real name! This is weird!"

"Yeah, you need a name! I will let you choose!"

A new student

"My name is Kuroba Kidra, nice to meet you! I'm Kaito twin sister!" She said with her grin.

"My twin sister really?" I said with an amused smile.

"I couldn't tell the truth could I!" Kidra whispered with a teasing voice.

"And seriously, Kidra? You could have done better!" I said shaking my head.

"Well, it's not like I could've told them my real name!" She said rolling her eyes.

Relief

"Kid you are alive! I thought you were dead!"

"Well, I'm happy that you worried about me, tantei-kun!" Kid said with a teasing voice.

Meeting

"You must be Edogawa Conan? I am Kuroba Kaito and this is Kuroba Kidra my twin sister!"

"Nice to meet you!"

Drama

"I am the only one who can do this, me, Kuroba Kaito, Kaitou Kid!"

"You are not I am here too!"

"Kidra, you are not even supposed to be incarnated, in the first place!"

"HOW DARE YOU KAITO! AFTER ALL I AM A PART OF YOU!"

Interrogations

"You are not who you pretend to be right, Conan-kun!"

"What do you mean, Ran?"

"You were with me when the heist happened, Kuroba so who was it!"

"Maybe I'm not Kid, Hakuba!"

Revelations

"I research everything about you Kidra but you don't exist! Who are you really?!"

"Who do you think I am?!"

"You are…?!"

Yes, literally!"

A mission

"Kaito, Kidra and Conan all the three of you will be our silver bullets and you will help us destroy the Organisation! You can also ask help from your friends!"

The allies

"I am Vermouth also known as Cris Vineyard or Sharron Vineyard, and I will help you destroy the organisation!" She said with grin.

"I'm Kidra otherwise known as …"

"I'm Kaito I was also known as … until Kidra came!"

"I'm Conan also known as Shinichi Kudo!"

"Kudo Yusaku!"

"Kudo Yukiko!"

"I'm Kuroba Chikage also known as the Phantom Lady!"

"I'm Hakuba Saguru!"

"I'm Haibara Ai also known as Sherry or Miyano Shiho!"

"Mori Ran!"

"Nakamori Aoko!"

"Nakamori Ginzo!"

"Hattori Heiji!"

"Suzuki Sonoko!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING HERE?!"

So I hope this same fun review please


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's me thanks for the reviews I hope you will like this chapter so before anything; "_thought" _"**English"** so this is all. Have a good time reading.

A prologue of sort and the beginning of a new life

* * *

? pov

Hi everyone, I am sure you all wonder who I am well for now just call me Kidra. My name is familiar right? Well I guess you will know why soon, yes I will appear in this story maybe even in this chapter we will see. No I am not an annoying person and I am not perfect, I hate the thought of perfection I find it boring. So enough with me talking and see you guys later.

* * *

No one pov

It was a normal morning at Ekoda high-school, well maybe not so normal. Almost all the students in the class were sitting on the edge of their chair waiting, in fear, for the prankster of the class to do something. Then all of sudden, one of the guys, known as Hakuba Saguru, realized that his hairs, which were supposed to be brown had become green.

"Kuroba, what the hell did you do to my hairs?" Hakuba said with indignation, while said Kuroba was holding herself and laughing.

"This is good! Oh my good your face when you realized it was perfect!"

"Kuroba Kaito, stop bothering Hakuba and listen to what I am saying!" the teacher said with a frown on her face.

"Okay Sensei!" Kaito said with a big smile on her face, returning to her seat.

* * *

At the lunch Kaito pov

I was calmly walking to the table when I heard Hakuba voice behind me.

"I know you are Kid, Kuroba, stop pretending you are not!" He said with the same tone as ever.

"_Here we go again"_ I thought a little bit tired, in fact more than a little.

I turned to face him, poker face on me and said with exasperation "How many time do I have to tell you I am a girl!"

"The fact that you are a girl doesn't change anything Kuroba, and you know it!" He said with satisfaction.

"You know what Hakuba you are a pretentious jerk obsessed with the time and deduction. However, one day, it's going to come back at you and hurt you hard!" I said seriously.

He looked at me with wide eyes and was about to reply when Aoko came.

"What is going on this time?" Aoko said looking at us with a frown.

"The usual, Aoko, just the usual. What do you think? It's never going to be anything else." I said with a sigh.

"Hakuba-kun stop with your theories!" She said getting a bit angry.

"But she's…" Hakuba began to say but he was cut by Aoko.

"She can't be Kid because Kid is a jerk!" She said with anger and disgust.

"A jerk, you think my idol is a jerk Aoko?" I said with a careless voice but inside I admit I was shocked.

"_She really think that? I should know but wow it is still a little bit hard to hear"_ I thought.

"Yes Kaito, Kid is a jerk a total jerk I don't even know how you can idolize him. I don't know how all those girls can idolize him, me I just wish he would disappear!" She said completely serious.

"I see, hey Aoko can you just keep a seat please? I just need to go outside for a moment to think about a prank I am going to make, it won't be long." I said with a big grin.

"All you can think about is prank right?" She said trying to sound angry, "All right I will keep you a seat."

"Thank you Aoko you are the best!" I said before turning and walk toward the school yard.

* * *

Hakuba pov

I was watching Kuroba leaving with a frown on my face I didn't think she was going to think about a prank.

"Nakamori-san, keep me a place too I am going to go to be sure her prank is going to be harmless."

"Alright Hakuba-kun alright I am going to keep you a place." She said with a smile.

I noded and turned around toward to school yard thinking about what Aoko-san had say.

"_I don't really like Kid either but I have to admit it was pretty harsh especially since Kid has 99% of chance of being Kuroba herself. I wonder how she feel right now, who am I kidding I know exactly what she is feeling now her best-friend told her she wished she would disappear dammit!" _I thought with a frown when I finish this train of thought I was in the school yard.

I found her quickly she was standing against a wall, looking at the horizon with a sad look on her face.

"_Okay Kuroba I won't accuse you this time I know where it's not the time to talk about certain things." _I thought while walking toward her.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't heard me coming.

* * *

Kaito pov

"_Of all the things Aoko said this was probably the worst! I know she doesn't know it's me but still it's hurt really much!" _I thought with a sigh

"Kuroba are you alright?" Someone said in a kind voice, for the person it was kind.

"Hakuba what do you want?" I said with a sigh.

"_Please I am not in the mood to talk about my alter-ego right now."_ I thought tiredly.

"Well," he said, "since Kid is your idol I thought you might be a little bit hurt about what Nakamori-san said."

I was looking at him with wide eyes but my poker face was back after.

"Wow Hakuba Saguru was worried about me this is a first!" I said with a smirk.

"Oh well if you take it like that I won't be worry again, I don't even know why I came in the first place." He said turning around.

* * *

No one pov

Hakuba was walking back toward the school while frowning, _"Why did I even came here seriously, I should have known she would react that way"_

He was going to walk in the in the hall when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hakuba turned around to see Kaito looking at him with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you Hakuba, I appreciated it." She sincerely said.

"You are welcome, but don't think it might happen all the time." He said looking at her.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Kaito answered back with a smirk.

They came back to the table and Kaito began to talk to Aoko like nothing had happen.

* * *

A while later in the classroom Kaito pov

Everybody was in the classroom waiting for the teacher to come when Keiko screamed looking at her cellphone.

"Hey listen up guys, Kid sends a heist note!" Keiko said with excitement.

"Oh great, what is it Keiko-san, what is it?!" The guys said.

"Please tell us!" The girls said with almost adoration.

"Oh not that jerk again!" Aoko said with a sigh.

"Kid sends a note again huh?" Akako said with a smirk looking at me.

"_This girl is seriously creeps me out!"_ I thought with a chill.

"Okay there it is!" Keiko said, "On the kingdom of the jewels roof I will be waiting at midnight to steal the sapphire of purity and no one will stop me I hope my detectives will be ready to lost again for I will again fly away with my price."

"Wow like always this is promising!" The students exclaimed except the few exceptions.

Then the door open and the teacher came in but before the class began I saw Akako with a weird look in her eyes.

After three hours of being bored, yes I am good at school but jeez I don't like it except a few classes, I entered the school yard.

"Ah finally," I said to myself, "I thought it would never end!"

"Kuroba-san , can I talk to you?" A really familiar voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Koizumi Akako looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Of course, Akako-san, what do you want to talk about?" I said curiously while having a good idea of what she was going to say.

"Be careful about your heist toning, Kuroba-san, I have a bad feeling about it!" She said with worry.

This was the last thing I was expecting her to say.

"_Wow since when is the so called witch worried about me?" _I thought with surprise and gratitude, yes I admit I was grateful somebody was worry about me not that I would say that aloud of course.

"Thanks for worrying, Akako-san, but I am not Kid." I said with a soft smile.

"Whatever you say Kaito, just be careful okay, please!" She said really worried.

"_It's the first time she said please to me and called me Kaito, she must really be worry about me."_ I tought with surprise.

"Kid is capable of taking care of himself, Akako-san, he will be alright I am sure of it. What could possibly happen when is motto is 'No one gets hurt'?"

"You are probably right but please just take care okay!" Akako said behind me as I walked past her.

"Alright, if it calm you, I will be careful!" I said waving at her.

"_Seriously it's not like anything could happen!"_ I thought.

Jii-chan was waiting for me outside the gate, I walked toward him waving at him.

"Jii-chan I hope I wasn't long thank you for waiting." I said smiling at him.

"You are welcome Kaito-bocchama. I saw your heist note this after-noon," he said when we were in the car, "I hope you know what you are doing."

"Like always, Jii-chan, like always!" I said with my Kid grin.

We arrived to the manor (AN Yes I have a thing for manor I always imagined Kaito living in a manor don't ask why) when I hear my mom voice.

"Kaito it's been so long!" She said a smile on her face.

"_Long indeed I didn't saw you since one week before I became Kid, which was almost two years ago!"_ I thought with a smile on my face, I had missed her.

"I missed you mom, why couldn't you at least come for a visit?" I said walking toward her and pulling her in a hug.

She hugged me back and said, "I am sorry Kai-chan you know I had things to do."

"It's alright it just that sometime I wish I had someone of my age to talk with someone like a sister or a brother." I said with a sigh.

* * *

Somewhere in Beika Conan pov

I couldn't believe it Kid had put a heist two weeks ago and now he was doing it again.

"_Do you love it that much you stupid thief dammit this is a heist not a magic show! You irritate me so much! You are lucky your heist make me forget about murder you stupid annoying thief!" _I thought with a frown.

I was at Hakase house because Ran and Kogoro had gone for a week so they left me there.

"Shinichi you should calm down." Hakase said looking at me with understanding eyes "I know you love the relaxing moment that his heist procure you but you have to remember that you are a detective."

"How could I ever forget that Hakase! Oh by the way, is the soccer ball belt on function again?" I said with a raising eyebrow, yes it had broken last week which has been kind of a problem.

"Yes it is Shinichi." He said with a grin.

"Great I will be able to use it on Kid then." I said with a smirk.

"Still, be careful Kudo-kun we can never be sure of what could happen." Haibara said with the same tone in her voice as always.

"Oh come on Haibara, what could possibly happen in a Kid heist?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I don't know nothing ever happen but something could with them being around." She said with a frown.

"Oh please it's not like they could be interested in Kid to the point of going to his heists!" I said with exasperation.

"Good point it's not like Kid has anything they want." Haibara said nodding.

"Diner is ready!" Hakase said with a smile.

"Alright!" We exclaimed before going to the table.

The diner was really good and we talked a lot but soon it was the time to prepare for the Kid heist.

* * *

30 minutes before midnight Kaito pov

I was really exciting but I couldn't stop myself from thinking about what Aoko and Akako had said.

"_Well I guess I will think about it later now it is time to get ready!"_ I thought while putting on the disguise of Takagi-keigi and going to the rest of the people who were there. While walking I saw tentei-kun who was watching his watch so I walked toward him

* * *

No one pov

"_I am surprise that Kid didn't come out yet most of the time he is pretending to be someone and he is already here!" _Conan thought with a frown.

"Hey Conan-kun it's good to see you here." A familiar voice said.

He turned around to see Takagi-keigi standing in front of him with a smile on his face.

"Takagi-keigi, it's so good to see you here!" Conan said with a childish voice. Then almost imperceptively Takagi-keigi flinched.

"_Now this is weird why would Takagi-keigi flinch at my childish voice?" _ Conan thought with a raising eyebrow.

"Where is that damn thief?!" Nakamori-keibu exclaimed.

"Yes where is that jerk!" A girl that was unfamiliar to Conan said.

Everybody turned toward her. She was seventeen years old with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"I think you are Nakamori-keibu daughter?" Takagi-keigi said with a smile while walking toward her.

"Yes I am!" She said with a smile, "So what?"

"Well you see the thing is…ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zero!" Takagi-keigi said. When he finished counting, the lights went off and when they went back Takagi-keigi was gone and Kid was standing on the podium.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, **thank you all for attending this heist!" Almost all of them were cheering except a few.

"Kid this time you will not go away!" Nakamori-keibu said as he ran toward him. Kid just dodged and took the sapphire and ran off laughing.

"The sapphire of purity is mine!" Kid said while running of pulling his trick and disappearing behind smoke.

While everyone was checking for him Kid walked to the roof and opened the door and then pulled the sapphire to the moonlight. Then of course, nothing happened.

"Damn once again it was not it!" Kaito exclaimed a frown on her face.

"This is not what you are looking for Kid?" Conan said behind her.

"No unfortunately it's not." Kid said looking at Conan her poker face on, like always.

Conan adjusted his shoes and pulled a soccer ball out of his belt.

"Kid this time I will see your face!" He said with a smirk while kicking the soccer ball.

"You can always dream, Tentei-kun!" Kid said dodging the soccer ball.

Kaito was having fun yes she was really enjoying this.

"_And there was Akako telling me to be careful, yeah right, nothing is going to happen!"_ Kaito thought.

"_And there was Haibara telling me something could happen, she needs to calm down, nothing is going to happen!"_ Conan thought.

"_What could possibly happen at a Kid heist?"_ They thought at the exact same time.

Just after they had this thought Kaito saw, on the building in front of the one they were, the person she hoped to never see, Snake.

"_He is going to shoot,"_ Kaito thought, _"he want to kill me! But wait a minute, the bullet is going to hit Tantei-kun too!"_ She thought panicking.

"Tantei-kun, look out!" Kid said while pushing him out of the way.

Then she felt the ball hitting her stomach and hurt her like never before, she turned around pulled her card gun and shot Snake then went away, thinking that Kid had only a few minutes to live.

* * *

Conan pov

I was cursing as I fell on the floor. I couldn't believe it a shot at a Kid heist even if it didn't hit anyone, it was still a shot.

"_Dammit, what the hell just happen there is not supposed to be a shot at Kid heist!"_ I thought with anger then I heard someone fell next to me.

"No it can't be!" I said as I turned around, and I saw him. Kid was on his knee, holding his stomach while blood was spreading on his costume.

"KID!" I screamed as I ran toward him.

"Tantei-kun," he weakly said, "I am glad you are alright."

I went next to him as he was coughing blood and he fell on the floor.

"Kid hold on!" I said as I held the bleeding thief, "You can't die like this!"

"Kid you are not going to escape this time!" Nakamori-keibu said with anger while opening the door only to be shocked after that.

"What happen!" He said running toward us.

"Kid was shot in the stomach he needs to go in a hospital!" I told him not caring to use my childish voice it was not the time.

"Tantei-kun, thank you." Kid said weakly next to me.

"You will thank me after you get better you moron!" I said getting nervous, "Now we have to worry! Nakamori-keibu please he needs to go to the hospital, help me!"

"Nakamori-keibu, you don't have to…" Kid said getting weaker and weaker only to be cutting by us.

"Shut up Kid!" We screamed at him at the exact same time.

"Alright…" He said while having much difficulty to keep his eyes open.

"Okay, Kid whatever you do don't close your eyes, just don't close your eyes!" Nakamori-keibu said as he pull Kid into his arms and went downstairs the most quickly I ever saw.

* * *

Aoko pov

When I heard the shot I began to panic my father was upstairs what if it was him that was shot at?

"_What am I going to do if it's the case?!" _I thought with panic.

For a few minutes everybody was panicking. Then, I saw the little kid known as Edogawa Conan opening the door and my dad going out.

I was so happy that I ran toward them.

"_Oh my god dad is alive I am so happy_!" I thought as I ran toward them but then my happiness let place to horror. _"Wait, who is my dad holding?"_

"Dad who is…No!" I stopped right there I had finally saw the person dad was holding.

"KID?!" I said running toward them thinking about what I said to Kaito this after-noon.

"No this can't be happening!" The three of them turned toward me, yes even Kid, and looked at me with wide eyes.

* * *

Kaito pov

I looked at Aoko who was looking at me with an open mouth and a horrified look in her eyes, and she was not the only one everybody had a horrified look.

"What the hell are the ambulance drivers doing?" Aoko said raging.

If I could have I would have laugh it was so her but I couldn't I was getting scared too I didn't want to die.

"_I can't die like this!"_ I thought with panic as I looked at Tantei-kun who was looking at me with fear, "_He is probably thinking it's his fault!" _

Just as I had this thought the ambulance finally arrived_._

"Okay put him on the stretcher and worry!" The first ambulance driver said to his co-worker.

They put me in the ambulance and in less than 15 minutes I was in the hospital.

* * *

A few hours later

"Good job Kid-san, you are almost out of danger now, can you keep your eyes a little bit longer?" The doctors asked me.

"I can't I am too tired." I said with tired eyes it was five o'clock in the morning and I didn't have strength anymore so I lost consciousness.

* * *

No one pov

The nurse in charge of Kid finished to make sure nothing was wrong, Kid was out of danger.

"Well you are lucky!" she said as she pulled bandages on Kid's stomach, to discover that Kid was a girl.

"Oh you are so young!" She whispered and turned to the computer for a few research and found her name Kuroba Kaito.

She turned around to face Kaito and what she saw shocked her like never before. In front of the totally surprised nurse, there was not one girl laying unconscious on the bed anymore…but two.

* * *

There I hope that you liked this chapter, see you soon and please review.


End file.
